Marshall
by Tumblepatch
Summary: A ghostbuster, and a ghost are brought together, in a world that is both cruel and unfair. Will they see past their differences? DISCALIMER: I do not own Starlight Express. I DO own Marshall, Diesella and any other OCs mentioned! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_The edge of the freight yard was deserted, save for two trains. The air was heavy with the silence, as they stared each other down. Then, the one with a faint glow around her moved and the other reacted. From his belt he whipped a gun-like object, pointing it straight at the girl - and fired!_

* * *

That hadn't been the first ghost he had dealt with, nor did he imagine that night that she would be the last. Marshall had been into ghost-busting for seven years, ever since his friend had been haunted to madness. 

It had destroyed his life, and Marshall had vowed to avenge him! Ghost-busting was now his career. He had travelled all over the world, doing his job then moving on. But as he headed for his newest destination, he had no idea that this job would change his life…

* * *

_Very short chapter I know, which is why chapter 2 is straight after... Please R&R, and mostly, enjoy!_


	2. Diesella

Diesella was uneasy. As she glided silently through the moonlit yard, wary as ever, something didn't seem right. It was as if there was an unspoken doom hanging in the air. She halted by the old bridge, scanning the area, but there was no-one but her there.

She moved slowly to the middle of the bridge, and leant on the side, staring down at the water.

Diesella loved the night, for the simple reason that no-one else was about. Or rather, there was rarely anyone else about. Admittedly, the other night she'd had a close call. Two diesels had entered the main yard; she'd been fast enough to hide in time but it'd really rattled her. It may have seemed weird, her wanting to hide from others, but there was a very good reason for it.

You see, Diesella was, in effect, a ghost. Ten years ago, she'd been a champion racer. One day, she'd challenged a newcomer - a Union Pacific diesel, called Greaseball. Unfortunately for her, he'd decided to play dirty. And her partner for that race had been in on the plan. Red Caboose, he was called, and though she knew his loyalties were shaky, she'd decided to trust him. It was rumoured that if you were lucky, he could be a very good race partner.

Anyway, long story short, she was wrecked as they went over a bridge. Wrecked beyond repair, some said. But she was so stubborn, she somehow managed to walk away that day. But she'd never be the same. She found she was more or less a ghost. The other trains avoided her and she went from popularity to solitude.

Now, she avoided other trains at all costs. Staring down into the water, she became lost in her memories, and didn't notice the pair of eyes watching from a distance…


	3. First Meet!

"So, you say she's been putting in…more appearances?"  
"Yes. Two diesels spotted her fleeing a couple of nights ago, in the main yard."  
"And, you reckon her intentions are…less than positive?"  
"You shoulda seen her when she was a racer," Caboose smirked. "Filthy cheater, she was, that's how she won so many races. Me and GB went and put a stop to it, by giving her a taste of her own medicine!"  
"But you think she's still has those intentions?"

"Course. A leopard never changes its spots, do it?"  
Marshall nodded, making mental notes of everything the truck was telling him.

"Thank you. I shall wait for the light to fade, then scout the area. She won't escape from me!"  
Caboose grinned, turned on his heel and skated away - his job done!

* * *

Steadily, night fell. At around nine o'clock, Marshall headed from the main yard. His first stop, he decided was the Rolling Stock yard.

This yard, as he expected, was empty and silent. He moved through the yard, his senses sharp and alert. No-one knew where his next target made her lair, but he was determined to find it, and bring her down! If he played his cards right, he might even be on his way by the next night.

Diesella was at the old bridge again, staring down into the water. Lost in her own, clouded thoughts, she was unaware of what approached her…until a cold, clear voice rang out.

"Stay right where you are, and I'll make this as painless as possible!"

She whirled, and bolted on seeing another train standing there; a beam of light narrowly missed her shoulder as she fled with all the speed of a champion racer!

Marshall was surprised at this - he could not recall ever missing a target - but he caught his senses and dashed after her!

Panic-stricken, Diesella raced for her shed, not looking back. Upon seeing her shed approach, she doubled her speed, bursting through the door and slamming it behind her, locking it frantically! Then, biting her lip, she sunk to the floor, her damaged frame racked with sobs!

Raging, Marshall kicked and rattled the door, but it wouldn't open. Sighing with frustration he yelled "You can't stay in there forever, ghost scum! You gotta come out sometime! And when you do, I'll be here!"

Then, giving the door a final kick, he retreated to the main yard, to a temporary shed to wait, deciding he might find that caboose again and employ his help!

* * *

_hehe Chapter 3 up! Hopefully I'll actually finish this one! XP_


End file.
